Stuck In A Lift
by RaphSieg007
Summary: Six fellas with different powers and abilities get stuck in a lift/elevator that is completely power-proof. Go figure. XD


Title: Stuck In A Lift

Series/fandom: Crossover

Character(s): Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich, Griffin O'Conner, The Doctor (Tenth), Link (TP version), Yoda, and Tony Stark

Pairing(s): None

Warning(s): None

Rating: K

Summary: Our six fellas get stuck in a lift/elevator that is completely power-proof. Go figure.

A/N: I was stuck with no ideas, and so I asked my mum what I should write as a story, and she said to pick six characters and get them stuck in a lift together. So, here it is.

XXX

If Philanthropy Headquarters wasn't tense enough with the large number of people Hal and David had managed to gather - all from their own different worlds and parallel universes, too - the lifts in the building took so damn long to get anywhere that every lift ride was cramped, hot, and time consuming.

Occasionally, the lift would break down and the people inside would be forced to wait for a long time until someone - usually Hal - could get it working again.

And that's exactly what happened on this particular day.

It had been one of those not-so-rare times when nobody in the lift actually knew each other, meaning that it was twice as tense, since everyone was trying to guess what the others' reactions would be.

In this lift on this day, there were six males, all from different worlds/dimensions; Griffin O'Conner, a Jumper - someone with the ability to teleport anywhere on the planet apart from when they were inside PHQ's lifts, which would zap anyone who tried to use any kind of non-human power inside them; the Doctor, a 900-year-old Timelord from the planet Gallifrey who owned a time-travel machine called the TARDIS; Link, a 16-year-old 'human' from the world of Hyrule who had the ability to store numerous items on him without actually putting them anywhere; Yoda, a Jedi Master with an extensive knowledge of the Force, who was only 66 centimetres tall and green; Tony Stark, a playboy from New York who built his own metal suit while trying to escape capture and then called himself 'Iron Man'; and Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich, Philanthropy's co-founder and resident 'nerd' of the company.

None of these people were talking to each other, although the Doctor could be faintly heard muttering about some alien race that had possessed Queen Elizabeth I, and then the lift stopped and the lights went out.

"Oh, no," Hal moaned. "Not again..."

"What happened? Did the elevator just stop?" Tony asked, adopting an expression of utter confusion.

"Yes," Hal replied. "It's stopped, Captain Obvious. With me in it. I'm usually the one who fixes them when they stop..."

"Wait," Griffin cut in. "Are you telling me that you knew this could happen?"

Hal nodded sadly, trying to get past Yoda to the panel with the buttons on it.

"Well, I could try the Sonic," the Doctor suggested, whipping out his Sonic Screwdriver. He squeezed past Otacon and Yoda, and pointed the screwdriver at the panel, pressing the button to activate it. After a few seconds, nothing happened. "Well, it was worth a try!" the Doctor said with more enthusiasm than he felt.

"Anyone else got any ideas?" Hal asked.

"Try and move it with the Force, I could." Everyone looked at Yoda, who closed his eyes and, focusing as hard as he could, tried to move the lift using the Force. No-one even had the heart to mention that the lift was completely power-proof, meaning that no matter what anyone's powers were, they would not work in this lift. After about a minute of Yoda looking like he was trying to poop a brick, he turned to face everyone. "Strange, this is. Usually works, the Force does."

"Hey," Griffin cut in again, this time with a completely unrelated question, "Why are you so small? And green?"

"When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not," Yoda replied simply.

"Oh, really?" the Doctor asked. Yoda looked slightly confused, so the Doctor explained."I'm nine hundred years old, and I think I look pretty good."

"Showing off, you are," Yoda said grumpily.

"Hey, what about you?" the Doctor asked Link. "You haven't said anything yet." Link shrugged.

"Got your tongue, a cat has?" This, obviously, came from Yoda. Link shook his head. Heaving a silent sigh, he pulled out a whiteboard and pen and wrote 'I don't speak' on it.

"Why not?" Now it was Tony's turn to ask a question.

'I don't know. I just don't.' Link wrote.

"Great," Tony said. "So we've got two 900-year-olds, one of which has telekinesis, and one of which has a Tails Hammer-"

"Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor corrected, alongside Yoda's correction of 'telekinesis' to 'the Force'.

"Whatever," Tony continued. "There's also an elf who doesn't talk, a nerd who can't fix the elevator, Billy Elliot, and me, and we're all stuck in the aforementioned elevator. Have I missed something?"

Angrily, Link wrote 'I'm not an elf! I'm a Hylian!', but no-one paid any attention.

"What did you just call me?" Griffin, equally as angry, walked straight up to Tony, preparing to punch him.

"Hey, shorty, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony warned.

"Why not? And I'm not short!" Griffin growled.

"Because... I'm Iron Man." Tony dropped the suitcase he was carrying onto the floor and stepped on it, causing the automatic activation of the suit, which then fixed itself to him. "And yes," he added, "you are short."

"I'm not short!" Griffin insisted. "You're just tall!"

"Anyway," the Doctor said, cutting off the argument before it progressed any further. "Something's got to work on this lift! Why don't we all try jumping up and down? With all our weights combined, we're sure to get it moving again!"

"It's worth a shot," Hal agreed.

"Alright!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Everyone jump!"

Everyone just looked at each other, then they all jumped. When they landed, the lift creaked, sounding like it was going to give way with a few more jumps.

"Keep jumping, everyone!" Hal urged.

Everyone did, and the lift eventually gave way, shooting downwards at lightning speed. When it hit the bottom, the doors slid open, and they all cheered and ran out.

"We're finally out!" Tony said happily, taking off his suit.

"Good fortune, this is!" Yoda was also hapoy, but, as it is with a Jedi Master, he had to remain calm and sedate.

Link did a strange little dance - probably something he learnt in Hyrule - and Otacon joined in. The Doctor took to the stairs and sprinted up to the roof, where he'd parked the TARDIS.

Griffin walked up to Tony and punched him in the face. "That," he said with less conviction than he felt, "was for calling me short and for calling me Billy Elliot."

"Whatever, little dancing boy," Tony said without a care, despite having just been punched in the face.

"That's it!" At Griffin's yell, Tony took off running, and Griffin followed not too far behind - he was a very fast runner considering his height - yelling at him. "You shouldn't have taken off that suit, Metal Man! Now I'm gonna kill you!"

Hal watched them and sighed. "And this is normal here..."

The End.

Reviews are the stuff of love, so please be so kind as to leave one! Thanks for reading!

-Raph


End file.
